A Snake With White Eyes
by The Wingman of Warriors
Summary: For years, Hinata has been subjected to many forms of abuse. When a hero steps into the light, will she leave her village and join him?


This is about...oh, screw it just read to find out.

"Shukaku"

**"Kyuubi"**

_Thought_

"Talking"

* * *

Hinata awoke to the sound of the birds chirping. The sun shone brightly in her eyes.

_What time is it, she thought._ She looked at her alarm clock. _11:55, she thought._

"OH CRAP, I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!" she yelled, and at that she ran to get ready. It was the day of the Chuunin Exams and she didn't want to disappoint her teammates, Kiba and Shino. As she was rushing to get ready, she failed to notice the shadows of the people hiding right outside of her window. They had somehow snuck in without being detected by the Hyuuga mansion guards. They were discussing some thing that concerned her.

"So she is the one who could be better than the Uchiha," said a person in a black and white kimono with a bow holding it together. He spoke with a snakelike hiss in his voice.

"Yeah, she is," said a grey haired ninja in a common ninja outfit. He looked at her picking up a set of kunai checking it to make sure she had enough. He looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. "She has the potential to surpass Uchiha because of her malleability." The grey haired ninja stated, pushing his classes up and taking out his cards.

The dude with the snakey voice got mad. "KABUTO, PUT THOSE DAMNED CARDS AWAY!!!" he yelled, causing the grey haired boy, now known as Kabuto, to shrink in fear. "I NEED SOMEBODY TO EMBODY, NOT ANOTHER PAWN!!!"

"Orochimaru, you don't understand," Kabuto said nervously, looking to make sure that no one had seen them. The snake guy, now known as Orochimaru, looked at him angrily, yet somewhat calmer.

"Continue," Orochimaru said.

Kabuto continued, "Her own family has deliberately put her down since her mother died. They have put her self esteem at the lowest they could muster and she is looking for a hero." Kabuto stopped to allow for Orochimaru to think about it.

Orochimaru looked interested. He rose an eyebrow and said, "So this means—"

"Yes, it means that she is looking for a hero. She is looking t\for someone to come in and make her feel good. We will being that entity." He said proudly, hoping more that he would be that person.

"Okay that sounds good, but, DON'T EVER CUT ME OFF AGAIN!!!" Orochimaru said, smirking and thinking of how many ways he could torture him if he did that again. And thus the planning began.

"Okay, so here's the plan…" Kabuto said, thinking of when he would see his girl again.

* * *

"I'M GONNA KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES!!!" This cry could be heard throughout the examination room. Everybody looked up to see who would be so foolish to say something stupid like that. Kiba looked over to where the blond boy was grinning foolishly.

"What makes him think he can kick all of our asses?" Kiba said, scoffing at the very idea of Naruto owning everyone in the room. Some of the people in the room, like that red haired kid with the gourd and that white-eyed bastard from the branch house, looked like they could take on and kill several jounin at once. Kiba hopped up out of the seat he was sitting in and went over to where Naruto was, to give him a "proper" greeting. Shino raised an eyebrow, though you couldn't really tell, and followed suit. Hinata followed as well, blushing at the fact that she would be able to talk to Naruto before the first exam.

Kiba cocked an eyebrow as he arrive at where Sasuke had begun to restrain Naruto from attacking some one and getting himself killed. "Looks like some things never change, Naruto-baka." Kiba said rather loudly.

Naruto flinched at that and called out, "Looks like you still haven't taken a bath yet, Kiba-teme."

Kiba's vein throbbed in annoyance. If that was how it was going to be then he'd better be ready for a fight.

Just as Kiba sat Akamaru down, a voice rung out in that area. It was Kabuto, and he was more than ready to do his part.

"Hi, I'm Kabuto, and I would like to speak to you." He said, specifically targeting Hinata for some odd reason. He then went into detail about his cards, but not 'til the crew introduced themselves to him.

_Hinata, he thought, Soon you'll be with me..._

"So is there anyone specific that you'd like to hear about," He asked the group surrounding him, casting the bait that would prove helpful later. Sasuke stepped forward and asked about Gaara of the Sand, Rock Lee, and , much to every bodies surprise, Naruto Uzumaki. He said that its best to be safe and make sure that Naruto hadn't gotten too good behind his back. After the information was divulged and Sasuke leaned back and smirked in triumph. Nothing really important showed up on Naruto's file, taking him off the list of people to worry about. Gaara and Rock Lee, however, were still on the list.

"I-I'd l-l-l-like t-to k-know a-a-a-about..." Hinata started but was stopped by a very sick looking Sound Genin who identified himself as Dosu.

Dosu charged at Kabuto, who quickly ducked back to avoid his punch. As he did this, he noticed that something was totally awry. His balance was terrible and his ear was bleeding profusely.

"Do you like it," Dosu said tauntingly, "It's a sound wave amplifier. It amplifies sound waves to the highest degree possible and if I miss, I can direct them into your ear with my chakra." He then showed them the device. Kabuto looked at him and for a second his eyes flashed red, but before he could do anything, a voice came form the front of the class. There stood an exceedingly tall man with a brown trench coat on that was nearly the same height He spoke with what seemed like an extreme amount of anger, thouugh he was only faking it.

"All you maggots need to sit down and get ready for the test! There will be no fighting in this classroom! The second and third tests are for that purpose, not this test!!!" He said, making everyone except the extremely brave, or stupid, flinch and head to their seats. As they sat down he stated, "My name is Ibiki Morino, and I am your first instructor. This test will be a written one. We will see how well you can answer the questions of the test. If you are caught cheating, you will lose two points. You only have ten. I'll let you do the math. Once you run out of points, you and your team will be expelled and will not be allowed to take the second test. You will be watched by Chuunin. Finally, the ten question will be asked after forty-five minutes, so don't waste time."

When they were all seated, Ibiki yelled, "Begin!"

Around the classroom, people were all starting to see the difficulty of the test and were getting very anxious. Sakura and Sasuke, as well as most of the class, had come to realize that the test was all about gathering information by any means possible, or in other words, cheating. Around the room, many people were putting there scemes into action. The sound nin were listening to the sounds of the pencils that were tapping and mapping them out, serving as a guide to what words were being used. Gaara had created a sand eye and was copying off of some other poor souls paper. Kankuro was copying off of a dude and had his puppet retaining the information. Sasuke and Neji had their bloodlines unlocked. Everyone was in action, as Ibiki had suspected.

_What is Naruto doing, Hinata thought. He might fail the test if he doesn't do something. Maybe I should help..._ and as she thought that she turned towards Naruto. She built up the guts to tell him to use her paper. However, he declined, innocently saying that he did not wish for her to fail on account of him. _He really does care about me, she thought. But then the doubt set in and she counter thought, how could he care for someone as puny, weak, and worthless as me. I'm just useless, not even worth his time._

About thirty minutes later and after many people had been kicked out, along with their teams, Ibiki spoke up and said, "Alright, now its time for the final question." He looked into the crowd menacingly. "But before I give it to you, there is something you need to know."

"What now," Sasuke and Kiba simultaneously thought aloud. If he room could get any more tense than it was, it did. Ibiki looked at the two of them wit a grin that said, You're gonna die now. Just as Kiba and, surprisingly, Sasuke trembled under his massive desire to kill, he continued, "This is a do or die situation. If you choose not to do this question, you will be kicked out and will not be able to continue in this exam. However, you will be able to do next years exam. If you do decide to continue and you get the problem wrong, you will fail this exam and will not be able to ever take it again. EVER!!!" He soon dropped his smile and waited. After about six or so teams left, Naruto began to raise his hand.

_If he can't go on then how can I, Hinata thought._

But then he surprised them all by putting down his hand and saying, "I will NOT QUIT!!!!"

That eased the tension in the room really quickly. Ibiki sighed and said, "Congratu—"

But was cut off by the glass windows shattering, revealing a very "questionably" dressed kunoichi. Ibiki sweatdropped.

"I'm a bit early, aren't I?" She said to Ibiki.

"Yup," He said in response.

"DAMN IT, WHY DO I ALLWAYS GET THE TIMING WRONG!!!" She said, going back out of the window. As soon as she got out, she called out, "Okay, Ibiki, go ahead."

The entire room erupted in laughter.

When the class finally shut up, Ibiki went into the details of the test. Many of the remaining genin sweat dropped.

"Okay now you can, break in, Anko," He said carelessly. As if on cue, she busted in through another window.

"Alright listen up you little maggots, My name is Anko Mitarashi and I am your next instructor for the Chuunin Exam.

* * *

How do you like it? Good, Bad? Reviews make Warriors happy. Flames are used for cooking curried chicken.

Note: Will update each of my stories weekly.


End file.
